Stranger In My Place
by SkyGem
Summary: When the Vongola is attacked, the guardians almost die to defeat them. Now, with his guardians in comas, Tsuna is sent to a parallel world to keep him safe until they wake up. Thinking he can just relax in a world where he never became Decimo, Tsuna soon realizes that it's a lot harder than he had originally thought to see someone replace him in his guardians' lives. No pairings.
1. Prologue

Summary: When an enemy famiglia attacks the Vongola, it takes all the guardians almost dying to defeat them. Now, with his guardians in comas and very much in danger of dying, Tsuna is sent to a parallel world to keep him safe from the remaining members of the enemy famiglia until his guardians wake up. Thinking he can just have a relaxing vacation in a world where he never became Vongola Decimo, Tsuna soon realizes that it's a lot harder than he had originally thought to see someone replace him in his guardians' lives, even if they aren't really *his* guardians. Just how will the next few weeks (or maybe months) pass for Tsuna?

SkyGem: *Sigh* You people at the FFN KHR Community are _**not**_ good at convincing me to not start new fics. In fact, you're terrible at it. You just tempt me even more to write them. *Shakes head* And for those who have no idea what the flying Fran I'm talking about, FFN KHR Community is an FB group. IF you all want to join, there's a link on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

**Prologue**

When twenty-year-old Sawada Yuuta returned to Namimori for a visit with his family, the young Decimo was more than a little happy.

Yuuta and his guardians had loved living in Italy these past few years since they'd graduated high school, but he still missed his hometown every once in a while, and every chance he had to visit it was to be treasured.

Today, Yuuta and his parents would be having dinner with his distant cousin, Tsunayoshi, and his parents.

Both Yuuta's father and Tsunayoshi's father had had the same great-grandfather, and so they were, like, fourth cousins or something.

Although the two families weren't very closely related by blood, due to living in the same town, they had grown rather close, and Yuuta had seen a lot of Tsunayoshi as they'd grown up.

The two cousins hadn't seen each other in almost five years, seeing as Tsuna had gone to a different junior high from Yuuta, and the young Decimo couldn't help but wonder if his cousin had changed at all.

Growing up, Tsunayoshi had always been very clumsy, and a popular victim for bullying, no matter how many times Yuuta had tried to make the bullies stop.

"Che. I still don't understand why we can't go with you, Juudaime," complained Yuuta's right-hand man for the nth time, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"Maa, maa, you know it's supposed to be a family thing, Hayato!" replied his rain guardian cheerily.

"Anyways, it's only for dinner. We'll see him afterwards!"

"Shut up, yakyuu baka!" retorted Hayato, brandishing his dynamites, and Yuuta quickly urged the silveret to put his weapons away, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the scene.

The street was, thankfully enough, rather empty, except for a guy about Yuuta's age who had been walking in the opposite direction as them, but who had stopped his approach upon laying eyes on Hayato's weapons, seeming shocked.

Yuuta gulped, trying to think of a way to explain them away, when the boy in front of them spoke, and Yuuta felt the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"The rings are still in their ring form? You Vongolas are a lot weaker than I thought you'd be."

* * *

SkyGem: I know this is pretty short, but remember minna-san, this is the prologue. I'll have an appropriate length chapter out for you guys tomorrow, alright? And yes, it will be from Tsu-kun's point of view and about his arrival into this world. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!


	2. Good Luck

"You want me to **WHAT?**" demanded one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The recipient of this rather loud outburst, Tsuna's tutor Reborn, furrowed his eyebrows slightly, saying, "I don't _want_ you to do anything. You _are going_ to go to a parallel world and stay there until your guardians wake up!"

"But_ why_?" demanded Tsuna. "I want to stay by my guardians' side until they wake up! It's my duty as a boss and more importantly, as a friend!"

"It's also your duty to stay alive until they do wake up," replied Reborn with a huff, "And you won't be able to do that if you stay in this world."

"I can protect myself, you know!" exclaimed Tsuna indignantly. "I defeated their boss single-handedly! What makes you think I can't handle a couple of ragtag survivors?"

This outburst earned the boy a smack on the head. "The fact that your flames are nearly drained at the moment brings your power level down to the lowest it's been in the past five years. It's going to be hard enough keeping your guardians safe until they wake up; we don't need to be worrying that our boss can die at any moment on top of that. So until either your flames have completely recovered or your guardians are in a state in which they can protect you, you're being sent to another world."

Tsuna, frustrated that he couldn't find away to argue against this point, decided to take a different approach.

"How is this even going to work?" demanded the brunet, "It's not like you can send my body to a parallel world. At most, you can send my consciousness, but sending my body would upset the balance of the trinisette."

"Which is why we're only sending your consciousness; your body will stay in the infirmary with your guardians while your mind shares a body with a Dame-Tsuna from another world."

"What's the point of that, then?" demanded Tsuna, about ready to pull his hair out from the frustration. "If my body is still here, then how will sending my mind to another world help keep me alive?"

Another smack on the head was earned for this comment. "It will keep you from getting bored and deciding to take a stroll in the gardens outside where an assassin will be waiting to kill you, that's what."

Tsuna rubbed the sore spot on his head with a pout, hating that he was being treated like an unruly child.

"Well, what was that about sharing a body with myself from another world?"

The corners of Reborn's lips pulled up into a smile, knowing that he'd won the argument.

"Byakuran has chosen a world for you to be sent to in which there was another heir, and you never become Vongola Decimo. He has already talked to the Sawada Tsunayoshi of that timeline, and although it took some convincing to make him believe he was telling the truth, that Dame-Tsuna has agreed to host you. You will be able to share his memories and live his life for the next few weeks (or months), and, if you so choose, help him out."

"Help him out?" asked Tsuna, his eyebrows drawn into a frown. "What do you mean, help him out?"

Reborn rolled his eyes at this and sighed in exasperation.

"You really are Dame, aren't you?" he asked, and Tsuna let out an indignant yell. "What do you think would have happened to you if I hadn't shown up?"

"…Oh…" murmured Tsuna, finally realizing why his alternate self would need help; even he had to admit that if Reborn hadn't come into his life, he would probably still be living with his mother, completely friendless, spending his entire day playing video games.

Letting out a longsuffering sigh and throwing one last look at his guardians, lying so still in bed, looking so vulnerable it broke his heart, Tsuna sat down on the bed that had been reserved for him and said, "Fine, fine. Do whatever you need to do."

Reborn nodded, a victorious smirk on his face for just a second before he suddenly became serious.

Putting his hands on both of his student's shoulders, Reborn told him, "Don't you dare disgrace the name of the Vongola. Keep out of trouble. And if you ever need anything while you're there, go talk to Byakuran."

"Hai, sensei!" replied Tsuna with a mock salute, and Reborn smiled fondly at him and ruffled his hair once before pushing him so that he was lying down on the bed.

"Good luck, Dame-Tsuna. You'll need it."

* * *

When Tsunayoshi* found himself suddenly awake at six in the freaking morning, the brunet felt slightly disoriented, and more than a little disgruntled; he didn't even wake up this early on days he had work, and today was his _day off_, so why the hell was he awake?

Letting out a yawn, and trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that someone would be barging into the room any second now to smash his head in with a green mallet, the twenty-year-old finally decided to get up and stretch, letting out a yawn.

As Tsunayoshi looked around at his bedroom, the boy was surprised to find that he was feeling a bit claustrophobic.

Shaking his head to get out the strange urge to clean up his room, Tsunayoshi turned to head to the bathroom, but something kept bothering him, as if someone was poking at him to get rid of the mess.

Just as he had laid a hand on the doorknob leading to the bathroom, Tsunayoshi almost fell over from shock when a voice in his mind shouted at him to, and I quote, _'Clean your freaking room already!'_

Tsunayoshi whipped his head from side to side at this, searching out the source of the voice before realizing that he hadn't really heard it outside his head.

'_A-are you the other me t-that was supposed to be sharing my body?' _Tsunayoshi thought the words, feeling slightly foolish at the thought of what exactly it was that he was doing.

The next second, though, all thoughts of foolishness flew out of his head as a voice so very similar to his own replied, _'That's right! I'm the Sawada Tsunayoshi from a parallel world! I'm sorry to have scared you earlier before! It's just that I can't stand staying in a messy room anymore…and sorry for waking you up so early. After about the thousandth time being woken by Reborn's Leon Mallet, the habit of waking up early kind of became ingrained in me.'_

Tsunayoshi just stood there in silent confusion, wondering just who the hell his alternate self was talking about, before he felt a mental nudge and someone telling him, 'Never mind what I just said. You'll have no idea what it means. Anyways, what do we have to do today?'

'_Nothing much,'_ replied Tsunayoshi. _'We don't have any work today; just a family dinner later with mom, dad, and Yuuta's family.'_

'_Yuuta's family?'_ asked Tsuna, seeming confused, and Tsunayoshi felt his jaw drop in shock.

'_You don't know Yuuta? He's our only cousin, for crying out loud! How could you not know him?'_

A mental shrug (how did he do that anyways?) and his new house (body?) guest replied with, _'I don't have any cousins. He doesn't exist in my world.'_

Tsunayoshi was completely shocked when he heard this, not quite able to grasp the fact that there was indeed a world where his cousin didn't exist.

Shaking his head, Tsunayoshi refocused on the task at hand; getting ready for an extremely early dinner, but only after he'd had a nice, long, relaxing bath.

Opening the door to the bathroom, the brunet took one step inside before his foot caught on something and he very nearly tripped.

The next moment, though, found the brunet still standing, his previously slouched pose now more graceful, his back ramrod straight.

'_Honestly,'_ thought Tsuna, _'You still haven't outgrown your clumsiness? Maybe I should take over our body for now.'_

And that's exactly what he did, giving Tsunayoshi no choice in the matter.

Despite being more than a little disgruntled, though, Tsunayoshi was slightly jealous at the ease with which Tsuna was able to control his body, moving more gracefully than a ballerina.

The two Tsunas spent the next hour or so in the bath before finally getting out for a still rather early breakfast and a few hours of lazy around in their now clean room, playing video games.

Sometime during that afternoon, though, Tsuna decided he was bored and pestered Tsunayoshi into agreeing to let him take a tour around the neighbourhood to see how it was different from his own world.

The two had barely gone thirty feet from their house when they bumped into a brunet that looked vaguely similar to them and his three friends.

Tsunayoshi immediately recognized the brunet as his cousin Yuuta despite not having seen him in years and Tsuna, in turn, recognized the boy as his replacement when he saw the two accompanying him.

Hayato had his trademark dynamite out and was threatening Takeshi while their sky, _Yuuta_ tried to calm them down.

Tsuna, though wasn't really paying attention to what was going on because his eyes were transfixed on Hayato's fingers.

And then, before he could even think to stop himself, Tsuna had control of their body and blurted out the first words to come time mind.

"The rings are still in their ring form? You Vongolas are a lot weaker than I thought you'd be."

* * *

SkyGem: Well, there it is, guys! I'm so sorry if it's boring or anything, but I'm kinda really sleepy at the moment, and I actually literally wrote part of this with my eyes closed, so I'll end it here for now and go to sleep. I promise next chapter will be better. Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!

*Alright all, from this point forth, _Tsunayoshi_ will refer to the Dame-Tsuna, and _Tsuna_ will refer to our Tsu-kun, the Decimo Tsuna, got it?


End file.
